A Day of Remembrance
by Bellamort27
Summary: It has been seven years since the battle of Hogwarts. They have all gathered to remember the fallen. It is a day to give speeches and hang out but, half way through certain people come back. They are given a second chance at life and living with their loves ones. How will everyone take it and will they be happy about it?


A/N- This is a story idea that I had. Basically it deals with the battle of Hogwarts seven years later. It starts out as people remembering the dead then may go into some coming back to life. Please read and review. They help a lot. Also JK Rowling owns all not me.

Minerva McGonagall prided herself on rarely crying in front of people. Sure she really cared about people but, Minerva wasn't one for people to see her cry. Only a hand full of people could say that they had seen her cry but, today was different. Today was May 2, 2004 which is the date when the final battle took place seven years ago. Minerva was in her office getting ready to head down when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out.

Pomona poked her head into the office then stepped in. "I was just coming to check on you and see if you were ready to come down stairs" said Pomona.

She could tell that Minerva had been crying which Pomona knew was often around this date. She had found her self doing it as well around this time. It was for them not to cry. They had lost so many that day. Most of them weren't students anymore when they died but, it still hurt none the less. "I will never be ready to go and face them but, it is my job to Pomona. They need hope and to know that it is ok to move on" said Minerva with fresh tears coming down her face.

Pomona ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I know it doesn't get any better but, things will get better over time" Pomona told her as they heard a knock at the door.

Minerva went over to answer it. She was shocked at what she found on the other side. There was a man with black hair standing there with a boy of seven next to him with blue hair. Right way Minerva knew who they were Harry Potter with his god-son Teddy Lupin. She gave them both a smile and wipped away the tears which Harry did not miss. "You ok Professor?" He started to ask but, Teddy let go of his hand and gave her hug around the waist.

Minerva smiled at the boy. She was glad to finally meet him face to face. "Everything will be alright" Teddy said in a small voice. "If you like I can change my hair for you."

The tears started up again. It was easy to forget how much Teddy was like his mother. But, from what Minerva heard, he was a mix of both his parents. She bent down to his level. "It is nice to meet you Teddy, I am Professor McGonagall and I needed that very much. Thank you for the hug and kind words" said Minerva.

Under her breath Pomona said "I told you he would be in my house."

Minerva stood up and turned to glare at her. Pomona was not going to get away that easily. "Pomona I thought we talked about this. We were not placing bets on what house he would be in" Minerva stated.

Pomona smirked at her glare. "You said no bets but, nothing about stating what house he would be in. Filius agrees with me. Teddy is a Hufflepuff like his mum" said Pomona.

Minerva gave a scowl under her breath. "You are right and when did Filius start to agree with you" said Minerva.

"Last time he saw Teddy and saw it for himself that I was right" Pomona said with a chuckle.

Teddy gave Harry a look that said these ladies have lost their mind. Harry nodded his head which Professor McGonagall saw. "What are you too saying?" she asked giving them both one of her best stares.

Harry pulled Teddy close and covered his mouth knowing that Teddy would tell her. "Nothing Professor. He was just looking at me is all" said Harry.

"A likely story Potter. I know you too well for that to be the truth" said Minerva.

Teddy removed Harry's hand and said "Harry did you think that you could fool your head of house."

Harry chuckled at that. "No I did not but, I hoped that she would buy that" said Harry.

Minerva gave him a look. Did he take her to be a fool. He should have known that she wouldn't buy it for a minute. "We best get down there now or we will be late" said Minerva walking to the door.

They all made their way down then outside to where it was to be held. Harry took Teddy to sit by his wife and son James plus Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother. Teddy slid into his seat and took his grandmother's hand which he always did. He was just starting to understand this stuff now. For years he never really understood why they came to this thing. Victoire turned around to giggle at Teddy who giggled back. "Turn around Victoire" hissed Fleur.

Victoire did as she was told. "Teddy please behave" Andromeda said.

Andromeda pulled out tissues that she knew she would need soon and passed some to Ginny who gladly took some. Minerva stepped up to the mic with Kingsley right beside her. "Welcome everyone to another year of the battle of Hogwarts remembrance. I am glad to see you all here. It is nice to see people come out and pay their respects to the ones that have died. Before I bore you all to death, I will let Kingsley speak" said Minerva.

A few people chuckled at that. Kingsley over to the mic as Minerva stepped to the side. He cleared his throat like he always did. It never got any easier. There was many lives lost that he knew but, also he felt for everyone that he didn't know as well. "As you know, this is a hard day for many of us. I am just like the rest of you and grieve for the ones lost. It is sad to think they aren't here with us enjoying life as they should be." Kingsley paused for a moment to catch his breath and to stop the tears from falling. He continued on. "I know this would be different if Fred Weasley was here to share this day with us. He would make jokes and laugh just to keep us from being sad."

Fleur looked to Bill who had tears in his eyes. George held on to Angelina tight who had Fred in her arms plus she was expecting their second child. He was just numb from the pain. Percy had Lucy in his lap while Molly sat next to him on Audrey's lap. Arthur was holding Molly close to him who was crying. "Kingsley I bet it is best to move on" said Minerva who had noticed what was going on with the Weasleys.

Kingsley nodded at her as he moved on. "I bet Remus and Tonks would be very proud to see how well their son has grown up. Also if there were here I bet Minerva would have talked Remus into speaking to day. He did have a way with words. Or Collin who may have been doing something great with his life. I will shut up now and let someone else speak" said Kingsley looking out at the crowd. "Who would like to go first?" He asked.

No one got up. It was hard to be the first one to go speak but, as they all knew someone had to do it. Andromeda stood up which shocked people. She rarely left her home unless it was to do something with Teddy and this was only the third time she had been to this remembrance. Plus people were still getting use to the Slytherin who from far away looked like her sister but, up close did not. Teddy tugged on her sleeve. "I want to go with you grandma" he said.

Teddy wanted to speak this time to say something. Andromeda grabbed his hand and made the way up the path. Most people gave her a dirty look because she was taking a child up there with her. It was unheard of and most of the Wizarding World thought that it was wrong. She stepped up to the mic first so that she could speak before Teddy. "I know that most of you are wondering why I have let my grandson come up here with me. It is a good question. For the last few years he hasn't understood really what happened to his parents then this year, he asked me why they had died. I really didn't know what to say to him because they died to create a better world for him but, at the same time he wouldn't really understand that. I guess I brought him so that he could understand this better" said Andromeda.

Once again Teddy pulled on her shirt. "I want to speak" he whispered as Andromeda bent down next to him.

She smiled at her grandson. "If you are sure" said Andromeda to him.

Andromeda picked him up and held him even if he was little big. "Grandma" he said before starting. She gave him a real laugh that wasn't fake this time. "Hello everyone I am Teddy Lupin" several people laughed at that including Harry. "I miss my mummy and daddy very much. I wish they had gotten to know me and could be here with me but, I know that they can't be. It is sad to think that they will never see me grow up or do fun stuff but, I know they died so I wouldn't know the world that they knew" said Teddy.


End file.
